A WCDMA technology refers to propagation of different users with the same frequency point at the same time, and different users are distinguished by different coding; and specifically, each channel is spread by virtue of an Orthogonal Variable
Spreading Factor (OVSF) code, and is scrambled by virtue of a scrambling code, and different channels in the same frequency band and timeslot may be distinguished as long as either the OVSF codes or the scrambling codes are different.
Multiple Access Interference (MAI) is a phenomenon of incapability, caused by non-orthogonality of codes, of a receiver in completely eliminating interference of other users; and moreover, MAI is more serious if there are more users. If information bits of a plurality of channels are correctly demodulated to generate waveforms of the plurality of channels in some manners, the waveforms are interference to users who have yet not finished demodulation; and then, a more accurate result may correspondingly be obtained by deleting the interference from all received waveforms and demodulating or re-demodulating clean signals, and such an interference deletion and re-demodulation process is called interference cancellation.
At present, a related technology for interference cancellation of a data channel is only based on local implementation of interference cancellation, and for example: only a reconstruction device for implementing interference cancellation is involved, or only an improvement in an interference cancellation algorithm is involved, or only an application of interference cancellation to a certain aspect is involved, and related researches on the whole flow of channel recoding, channel estimation and channel reconstruction are not involved.